


Expressionless

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy





	Expressionless

Music expresses that which words cannot  
Drawing expresses that which words will not.  
Neither can I do; I am left expressionless.  
Of course, it helps if you know  
Exactly what you want to express.

How do you always know?  
What do you do  
When you do not know?  
What do you do  
When all you thought was you  
Suddenly is not there?

Am I too deep or too shallow?  
Is it me or beyond my control?  
Did I cause this?  
I hope not.  
But what if it never leaves?  
Why can’t I rest? I can find no solace  
Not even in sleep.  
Sleep eludes me.

Hush your cries.  
This pen cannot help  
It has no answers for me.

I am left expressionless.


End file.
